Arawn Halomtano
Arawn Halomtano (アローン ハロムタノ Aroon Haromutano) is the Guild Master for the Dark Guild, Bos Horn. His alias is Ebony Jungle, which he got from his use of Wood God Slayer Magic. Appearance Arawn is a muscular, young looking man in his mid thirties. He has a long face with eyes that are usually half closed, and wild green hair. He adorns himself with hoop earings in both ears, a tongue piercing, chain necklace, and tassles on his nipples. His clothing changes quite frequently, even in the same day, depending on his mood. Personality Arawn has a very dark personality, taking great enjoyment from causing pain to others, whether it be directly from his own actions or indirectly through his plans. As the Guild Master of Bos Horn, he mainly doesn't take things into his own hands, instead delegating the work to the appropriate members. Due to this, he is very eager to take action himself when given the opportunity. He is very mentally unstable, prone to sudden bursts of violence and anger. His mood will change quite often, and seemingly without provocation. It is only a matter of time before he finally snaps. History When Arawn was young, he met Person X, who saw some great potential in the child, both for magic as well as in his personality. So he took him under his wing, so as to nurture him the way he wanted. Due to unknown connections, Person X had a book containing Wood God Slayer Magic, which he saw to Arawn learning. When he was older, Arawn started his Dark Guild with Person X as his Assistant, who still aids him with his plans as well as the usage of his magic. Synopsis Magic & Abilities Wood God Slayer Magic: A form of Lost Magic and God Slayer Magic, this magic turns the users body into that of a Wood God. With this, he can produce powerful black, woody plants from his body. He can consume his element in order to replenish his strength, though he can't eat the wood that he produces himself. The ebony wood that he makes this magic is extremely strong and flexible, capable of taking powerful blows without breaking. Arawn will tend to subconsciously take in carbon dioxide for photosynthesis, releasing large amount of pure oxygen. This results in him having a very calming aura around himself, which causes people to trust him wholly, even when he anything but calm, though this only works on people who have been conditioned into trusting him. *'Wood God's Bellow': The breath attack of the God Slayers, as well as the quintessential God Slayer spell that every God Slayer learns, Arawn's Bellow is enhanced with his Wood element. Arawn breathes in, gathering Magic in his lungs. This is followed by a massive expulsion of all that Magic in his lungs, forming a large storm of black leaves and sticks, which cut and pierce respectively. *'Wood God's Pollen': This spell allows Arawn to produce black pollen. When it comes into contact with some living cells, it takes those cells over, treating them like an egg cell that it fertilizes with its own DNA, replacing the original contents of the cell. It then uses the hosts life energy to grow into a large, black tree. With the help of Person X, Arawn incorporated this spell into the guild marks that every member wears. It had been modified a little bit so as to not completely take over the hosts body. Instead, it turns the cells that are touching the pollen into black wood, but without going out of control. This makes it so every member of Bos Horn is considered to be Arawn himself, allowing everyone to share their Magic Power amongst each other. Trivia * He is based off of Yohei Nasu from Beelzebub. * His names means "unrestrained wilderness" and "jungle; forest". Category:SuBash Category:Male Category:Males Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Caster-Mages Category:Caster magic user Category:Lost Magic User Category:Dark Mage Category:Dark mage Category:God Slayer